You Stayed
by Kinetic-K
Summary: The sequel to 'What if you stayed' Nick and Olivia navigate their new life together. While dealing with the pesky 'what ifs' and the past, that just won't go away.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to 'What if you stayed?'. Set a year after the original story. Enjoy!**

The big day was finally upon them. After months and months of searching, Nick and Olivia had finally found their home. A quaint three bed room on the outskirts of Manhattan. The hunt was stressful but worth it. The couple had been living together in Olivia's apartment for almost a year. They'd decided that it was finally time to find a home, that suited their blended family. The couple was busy putting the finishing touches on their place for the house warming that night. Olivia had surprised Nick many times over the past year. One of the most unexpected revelations, was how girlie she got about certain things. Decorating and hosting was a necessary evil to Nick, whereas, Olivia was dedicated to making sure that everything was just perfect for their guests. He kept his complaining down to a minimum, letting his lady enjoy their, _her_ , big night.

"Just a few more things and we can start getting ready for the guests' arrivals," said Olivia. She was dressed in form-fitting ripped jeans, a red and black three quarter length plaid button down with a black camisole underneath.

"Yeah then we can finally start having some fun," chimed in Nick as he wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind. Blue jeans, a grey NYPD shirt, his signature backwards blue cap and Nikes completed his casual ensemble. He placed light kisses on her neck as she turned around to face him.

"Not too much, we have to make sure the guests are taken care of and entertained." She found his lips and pecked them before returning to work.

"You keep saying guests, they're cops, woman. Cheap beer and pretzels would take care of them."

"Nick this is a house warming not a night out after a case at Mulligan's, alright. We are welcoming them into our home, giving them a glimpse into our lives."

He pulled her back into him. Chest to chest before, kissing her passionately. Their lips melded together perfectly. It didn't matter how many times he'd kissed her, that same effect was there every single time. "And I love our life together, baby."

"So do I. That's why I'm so excited to share it with our friends."

"Yeah, about that…are we sure about some of our 'friends' on the invite list?" A year ago, the possibility of certain people being invited wouldn't even cross Olivia's mind. However, a lot had occurred over the past year and the hatchet had been buried for a while.

"Yes I am. Time heals all wounds. Amanda and I are good now. Very professional, even friendly…" Nick made a face. "Ish, friendly-ish. You and Elliot are…uhm, _civil_. It's going to be fine. Trust me," she planted one last lingering kiss on his lips. "Now, let's finish up."

"I'm just in the way and slowing you down, gorgeous. Plus, I think there's a glass of bourbon needing my immediate attention."

"Nick…"

"Bourbon," he ran toward the kitchen but stopped. He turned back to give her backside a surprising swat.

"Ooh."

"Love you, hermosa."

Olivia shook her head while smiling as Nick went back to the kitchen. Sometimes she still couldn't believe how amazing life was. Noah was the greatest thing to ever happen to her. Then a man that she absolutely adored, was the added piece that made their family complete. Work was still one of her biggest passions and she had adjusted beautifully to being a lieutenant. She was being fulfilled in every aspect of her life, not only work, like it had been for many years prior. Life was good, plain and simple. She was happy and the thought of the future and what was next thrilled her.

Two hours later, Nick and Olivia's house was filled with co-workers and friends. Liv had given tours of their three-bedroom house several times and she couldn't be happier. Seeing everyone mingling and seemingly enjoying themselves satisfied her. Nick had left the entertaining to his lady while he just enjoyed being with his friends. He had invited some of his co-workers from the 2-7. He and Detective Lupo had really developed a bromance over the last year. They were laughing at a dumb joke when, Nick's attention was diverted. He noticed that Elliot had made his arrival at the gathering. The past year helped to ease some of the tension between the two but it would be a lie if Nick said they were 'friends.' Lupo also noticing, couldn't resist teasing his friend.

"I see that your boyfriend has finally arrived."

"Shut up," said Nick as he watched Olivia and Elliot embrace. He trusted her completely. However, a part of him still didn't like the bond that the former partners shared. The reason being jealousy mixed with insecurities. The truth was that, Elliot and Olivia shared something that he would never fully understand. And that was unsettling. Pushing those thoughts aside, Nick made his way over to speak. Marking his territory, while doing so. When he approached the former partners, he snaked his arm around Liv's waist, startling her. After the unsubtle power move, Nick finally addressed the other man. "Stabler, glad that you could make it," said the detective while extending his hand.

The possessive stunt didn't go unnoticed by the number one, alpha dog. "Wouldn't miss it," replied Elliot sporting his signature, squinted-smirk, while shaking Amaro's outstretched hand. He then turned his attention back to Olivia, "For you." He gave her a bottle of red wine. "And for me," it was a bottle of his favorite tequila.

"Thank you. Are you ready for your tour of the place?"

"Uhm, I'm going to need two of these first," said the former Marine, while gesturing to the bottle of tequila.

"Right…come on, let's get you a glass." Olivia then turned to Nick, "I'll take care of him, go and entertain someone besides Lupo, please. I'm going to show El around, after I get him a drink." She kissed him on the cheek before heading off with her old partner, arm in arm.

Nick rolled his eyes as he watched them walk away. "Yeah ok, I'll hold down the fort." His words were laced in sarcasm and annoyance. The two friends headed off to the kitchen. Nick swallowed his pride and disdain for the other guy to oblige his lover.

"So how does it feel being a homeowner?" asked Elliot as he uncorked the wine.

"It's surreal but good. I never thought that I would enjoy being domesticated so much," laughed Olivia.

"That's great Liv, I'm happy for you…" his words were pure and sincere. It had taken a while for them to reach this point of their relationship but they had. Timing, time was never their friend but it had been good to them over the last year. They embraced their new normal and tried to keep moving forward.

"Thanks, El."

"So…wedding bells?"

Olivia was mid sip and almost choked, "Uhm…I don't know about all of that. It's a little soon for that, right?"

"You asking me?"

"Yes. No. Yes?"

Elliot laughed as he sipped from his glass. "That's more of a question for Amaro…" Trying not to make it awkward, he switched gears. "So where's the little guy tonight?"

"Nick's mom has him."

"He is still coming with me and Eli next weekend right?"

"Yep, that's all he's been talking about," smiled Olivia.

"Good, Eli's excited too. Ok I've got my drink, show me around but make it quick."

Liv rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you men are all alike. Follow me."

Elliot chuckled before he was led away from the kitchen. The 'wedding bells' question, had taken Olivia by complete surprise. Marriage wasn't anywhere on her radar. Yes, she loved Nick and the life that they shared together. It was easy with him but the pessimistic side of her always waited on the other shoe to drop. One thing that she knew for sure was that, Elliot maybe had a point about maybe discussing the future with Nick, sometime soon. After the brief tour, the former partners rejoined the party. When they entered the spacious living room, Amanda was walking through the door. Olivia headed that way with Elliot in tow to greet her.

"Amanda hi, I'm glad that you could make it."

"Yeah me too, thanks for the invite. Here this is for you," she handed Olivia a bottle.

"Thanks. Oh…I'm sorry, El." Liv then proceeded to introduce them. "Elliot Stabler this is Amanda Roll—"

"Rollins," finished the retired detective. "Yeah, we've met before," he said to the confused brunette. "Amanda."

"Elliot."

Olivia was confused as hell and it was written all over her face. "Oh, uh…I didn't know that you knew each other. Right, yeah. Amanda, let me get you something to drink."

"I've got it Liv," Stabler took the bottle from her hand. "Go and entertain, I will catch up with you later. Amanda?"

"Lead the way…"

The unexpected friends headed toward the kitchen while Olivia stood there in confusion. _How the hell do they know each other? And why didn't Elliot tell me?_ The lieutenant had many questions, that she'd be asking Stabler later. Just when she was getting completely consumed in her thoughts, an applause broke out in the house. She turned to see where the commotion was coming from. People had their glasses raised and Nick was beckoning for her to join him for a toast. Pleasantly distracted from her confusion, she joined him.

"First of all, we'd like to thank you all for coming out to celebrate this milestone with us," began Nick. He stopped for the claps and catcalling whistles, that followed the statement. "Olivia and I are very grateful. We've been working hard, to make sure that tonight was a success."

Nick felt a sharp elbow pierce his side. Followed by a faux coughing gesture, "Ahem…" Olivia shot him a 'really?' look.

"Fine. _Liv_ has been working hard to make sure that tonight was a success." The group of people erupted into laughter. "Alright, alright…seriously. I'm extremely grateful to be able to welcome you all in our home tonight." He took Olivia's hand, looked her in the eye, as he continued. "Couldn't ask for a better roommate."

That declaration filled the brunette with such love and pride. "I feel the exact same way," said Olivia. Nick knew that Liv wasn't big on PDA but he didn't care. The need to claim his lover's lips was so strong. He was completely unbothered by the gawking crowd. He cradled her face and pressed their lips together.

"Get a room!" shouted Fin. Everyone laughed and applauded the couple.

The couple blushed as their impromptu kiss ended. After the toasts and speeches people started to file out. The evening had gone off without a hitch and Olivia couldn't have been happier. For years she'd celebrated others and their life's accomplishments and now it was her turn. She was floating on cloud nine. Stopping her mid float was, the sight of Elliot and Amanda. Laughing, talking, seemingly in their own world. Nick noticed the perplexed look.

"Hey, you alright?"

Olivia was startled out of her staring. "Y-yeah…yeah I am."

"No, what is it?"

The brunette sighed. Knowing that he wasn't going to let it go. "It's nothing. I just didn't know that El and Rollins knew each other." She tilted her head towards the duo, "They seem to know each other very well…apparently."

"Hmm, seems they do." Nick wasn't concerned or interested, at all. "Come on, let's say goodnight to everyone."

Olivia complied, with one last look at Elliot and Amanda. _Interesting._ Despite that small, _surprise_ , the night went perfectly. Nick managed to somehow keep his buddies in line. While Olivia was able to be her charming self. When their home was finally empty, the place was a mess. A mess that would have to wait until tomorrow. They were child free, and in a celebratory mood.

"Finally, I have you all to myself."

Nick took Olivia's hand and led them upstairs. Once in the narrow hallway, he suddenly pushed her against the wall. The swift move caught her off guard but she wasn't complaining. That hungry look that drove her absolutely crazy, was present in his dark eyes. To be desired was exciting in itself but to be desired by this beautiful, specimen of a man was incredible. His mouth crashed against hers, in a split second. A moan escaped Olivia's mouth as she welcomed the devouring kiss. Seeking hands roamed, searching for skin as their tongues cascaded in sync. They broke the kiss when their lungs burned for air.

The separation didn't last long as Nick made his way down her neck. He nipped and sucked, finding every sensitive area as he made his way lower. The curve clinging, black, low-cut dress, accentuated her full cleavage. He'd been staring throughout the entire evening and now he could properly appreciate her body of work. He removed her dress' straps, causing the top part to fall down to her mid-section. Revealing a midnight blue, laced bra. When she unfastened the front clasps of her bra, his tongue swept across his bottom lip hungrily. He latched on to an erect nipple with haste, while massaging the other breast.

"Nick…" Her body was on fire and each lick, sent heat and moisture straight to her core. Her legs were becoming dangerously unstable. It was if he'd heard her inner monologue and stopped, on cue. Before she could complain about the lack of contact, Nick had her over his shoulder. Carrying her into their bedroom.

"Nick! Nick!" shouted Olivia, in protest while laughing uncontrollably. "Put me down!" When he reached their destination, he obliged. Not before planting a firm slap on the ass. She yelped, as that gesture reignited her all over again. Nick stood at the foot of the bed and slowly undressed while burning brown eyes watched his every move. In all of his naked glory, he inched his way over to Olivia. He made quick work of her remaining garments before kissing her. It was a more sensual kiss but it didn't lack the heat. His right hand caressed over the naked body beneath him before finding his intended destination. Her core clenched in response as he found that sensitive bundle of nerves. His index and middle finger ran up and down her drenched folds. He teased and tested her readiness, as he continued to stroke and rub her throbbing sex. Both sighed in pleasure when his fingers finally entered her.

"Mmmm, you feel so good," his erection twitched in response to what his fingers were feeling. Nick's ministrations were driving Olivia crazy. She grabbed the back of his neck and claimed his lips. His fingers were gliding in and out, while their tongues dueled feverishly. Unable to control himself any longer, Nick removed his fingers and huffed, "I need you. Now."

"You have me. I'm yours…"

They were so deeply connected. She knew exactly what he needed to hear. And he loved how well she knew him. His hands started kneading soft skin, as his body pushed up flush, against hers. Olivia wrapped her legs around him as he aligned their bodies. He glided his impressive length into her and stilled, "Ahhhh." The feeling would never get old. They fit together so perfectly. He resumed his oral assault on her breasts and upper body, as she gripped his hair. Just when she was growing impatient he started to move. A few, deep strokes to give her time to adjust. Now completely in the swing of things, he found a rhythm, filling her completely. A light sheen covered his muscular physic as they met each other thrust for thrust.

"Ohhhh, don't stop," she panted while he pumped into her, mercilessly. Her legs tightened around his strong waist, causing him to hit a particular sensitive spot. She cried out and clenched down, involuntarily.

"Aw shit," that nearly finished him off. He withdrew suddenly, leaving her wanting. He didn't waste any time as his head settled between her legs. His expert tongue massaged her sensitive flesh. A muffled shriek escaped her mouth when his tongue entered her. Encouraged by the moans, he licked his way back up. The wild writhing, let him that she was close. He sat up, quickly and flipped Olivia on her belly. She loved when he got aggressive and took control. Nick slid his hands up her back, slowly. Then suddenly gripped her hips, raising them to meet him. Both groaning loudly as they reconnected. He pulled her off completely and slammed her back onto him, repeatedly. Now it was a race to the finish line.

"I'm so close…"

That spurred him on as he plunged deeper. The strokes sped up as their bodies smacked hard against the other. Grunts and the sound of slapping flesh were the only sounds to be heard. Both were on the verge of release.

"Liv…"

"Nick…"

"I can't."

"I'm right behind you…" With one last stroke, Nick spilled his hot seed deep inside Olivia. While his thumb and index finger worked on her clit. That sent her over the edge as he continued to thrust, riding out their climaxes. They collapsed on the bed, spent. They were panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"That was…"

"Yes."

"I mean…"

"Right?" They both laughed at her response. Finally, able to move, he rolled over to the side. He wrapped his arm around the damp body beside him. She placed her hand over his as they continued to calm down. They laid in comfortable silence, reflecting.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"You're it for me." Butterflies filled her stomach as she waited for what he was going to say next. "And I want more. So much more…"

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews, welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _And I want more. So much more…"_

That declaration excited yet terrified Olivia at the same time. Those words were on a continuous loop, replaying in her mind, until her eyes shut. It was also all that she could think about when she awoke. The morning after their house warming and incredible night of _celebrating_ was a tad awkward, at least for Olivia. Nick had gone to bed a happy man, with the woman of his dreams in his arms. He woke up, in an even better mood. Going about his normal morning routine, totally oblivious of his words' effect on Olivia. He went downstairs looking for her, only to find an empty house. It wasn't like her to leave without saying goodbye or touching bases. He pulled out his cell on his way out of the door, headed to work.

The Lieutenant was already working at her desk when her phone vibrated. Nick's face flashed across her screen. _Damn, I forgot to leave a note._ She sighed, silently kicking herself for the mistake. "Hey babe, sorry. I went in early and forgot to leave a note."

"Well good morning to you too."

She was really stepping in it, "Sorry again…good morning."

"I missed you this morning. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I uh, just needed to get an early start on things. You know how Mondays are for me."

"Ok…" He wasn't totally convinced but left well enough alone, for now. "Well, I'm going to let you go. I was just a little worried."

"Won't happen again. Next time I'll be sure to leave a note."

"No, next time just wake me. I like waking up to you…so wake me."

 _Oh, the guilt._ "Ok, I will."

"Good. Have a good day. I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you, too."

As they ended the call, Olivia sighed. Why was the idea of possibly more, so disconcerting? She loved Nick very much and the past year had been wonderful together. If the subject came up again, she would ask him to clarify the meaning of 'more.' She never pictured herself being married and the thought of more kids seemed impossible. It was difficult enough juggling work with Noah and Zara, when she came into town. Being CO of the unit was a very commanding job and she just couldn't see how another child would fit into the mix. Maybe she could come around to the thought of marriage. The brunette laughed aloud. _He hasn't even asked me a question yet and I've already gone through every scenario._

"Lieutenant," was bellowed followed by three knocks at the door.

It brought her back into reality and out of the 'what ifs,' "Yeah? Come in."

"Sorry to bother you but we have a case," said Sergeant Dodds.

"Ok, I'm right behind you." The lieutenant put away her worries and turned on cop mode as she headed into the squad room.

Over at the 2-7, Nick had just made it into work. Something seemed off to him with Olivia but he decided not to overthink it. He knew whatever it was, they would be ok. A year and a half ago, his life was in shambles. His career was going nowhere fast and emotionally he was just floating along. After coming to the tough decision to retire, Olivia happened and changed his life forever. He was happy with his life and would do anything to keep it that way. Before he could settle in at his desk good, Lt. Van Buren called him into her office. The detective had a concerned look on his face, as he made his way into the office.

"Lieutenant?"

"Amaro, come in. Close the door behind you."

"Yes, ma'am." _What the hell is this about?_

"Have a seat, I've got a possible assignment for you."

"Ok."

"As you know random, female bodies, filled with drugs has been washing up in our jurisdiction."

"Yes Lieutenant, I'm aware."

"Well we've received some information from a CI, that's led us to a notorious prostitution-drug ring. I've been looking over your file. I see that you've had experience in Narcotics along with SVU."

"Yes, I have."

"And you're of Cuban descent."

"Yes…"

"I think that you're the idea detective for this assignment."

"What's the assignment?"

Amaro left Lt. Van Buren's office after going over the various details of his possible assignment. He sat down at his desk, a picture of Olivia and Noah staring back at him. He was trying to decompress all of the information that he'd just received. Van Buren had given him the files to look over while he contemplated his decision. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, of his capability to take on the assignment. Other major factors would indeed, impact his decision.

"Hey, you alright?" inquired Detective Bernard. He'd noticed Amaro's perplexed look on his face.

Nick closed the files quickly before answering. "Yeah man, I'm good."

"You sure, because—"

"Who's up?" Lieutenant Van Buren's voice bellowed through the room, interrupting the question. "We've got another body."

Amaro and Bernard arrived at the scene shortly after the call. Nick saw familiar faces when they got out of their squad car. "Carisi, Rollins? What are you guys doing here?"

The detectives spun around at the familiar voice. Carisi then looked over at Amanda and decided to answer. Given the two's, ahem, _history_. "The uh, vic had Rollins' card on her, so we got called in too."

"Oh, well this bares similarities to a string of opened homicides that we're investigating. So…" explained Nick in a superior, dismissive gesture. He was letting them know, not so subtly, that this was his case. However, his assertion fell on deaf ears, because Rollins was having none of it.

"Well my _Lieutenant,_ sent me," Amanda made sure to put emphasis on lieutenant. Carisi and Bernard caught each other's eye, in an 'oh shit, it's about to go down' type of way. "So yeah, we're not leaving." And with that last declaration, she turned on her heels and headed to the body. Carisi followed behind with a shrug. Nick had a cocky smirk on his face, as he watched them walked away.

"Dammmnnnnn!" exclaimed Bernard, when the two SVU detectives were out of earshot. "She told yo ass," he laughed while playfully, nudging him.

"Ha, ha, ha. Shut up and come on."

Bernard threw his hands up in surrender and followed Amaro over to the body. Carisi and Rollins was observing the body, as they approached the scene. He noticed that Rollins had a shocked expression on her face. When they arrived to their destination, the image was disturbing. Both had seen their fair share of depravity but it never got any easier. When Nick got a good look at the victim's face, he recognized her immediately.

"Oh my God. Amanda isn't that—"

"Yes. Yes, it is." It came out almost as a whisper.

The two exes shared a knowing look. Bernard and Carisi noticed the look and wondered who the victim was. Rollins was visibly shaken up by the identity of the woman, along with Amaro. All of the detectives at the scene had seen their share of gruesome crimes. However, most times there was never a personal connection. Nick saw how Amanda was barely keeping it together. He looked at Bernard and sent an unspoken request, in which he obliged, immediately.

"Hey Carisi, let's go and talk to the M.E."

"Alright…" the aspiring attorney was reluctant to leave his partner, noticing her distress. He reached for her arm, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. While pulling away from his touch.

Sonny removed his hands immediately. "Sorry, uh, I'll be back soon."

The blonde nodded as her current partner left with Bernard. Amaro was still in his original position, watching the exchange between Carisi and Rollins. _Interesting._ He walked over to his ex, cautiously. He knew how much she hated to be coddled but this was different. The woman lying, lifeless on the ground was someone special to the detective. Despite everything that the former lovers had gone through, there was still genuine care and concern there.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry." The upset detective was trying very hard to keep it together. Nick's heartfelt, condolence was making it even more difficult. "I know how hard you tried to help, Kendall. She was—"

"Don't," she held up her hand. Not to be rude but because she couldn't talk about Kendall in the past tense. It didn't seem real. Her eyes began to well with unshed tears. Nick saw the emotion and he felt terrible for her. He didn't know what to do. Should he console or let her be. He didn't want to make it worse. "I-I tried. I tried to help…" she broke as her emotions got the best of her.

"Hey, hey shhhhhh. Come here," he put his arm around her and led her away from the body. When he'd led her far enough away from everybody, he grabbed her hands and pulled her into an embrace. He let her go and spoke very gently. "You did all that you could for Kendall. I was there, remember?" Amanda nodded, avoiding eye contact. "She had a lot of demons before you even came in the picture. You helped best you could, Amanda."

Rollins was nodding, trying to really take in what he was saying. She swiped at her tears before they fell. "Yeah…"

"It's the truth. Look, we're going to find whoever did this to her, alright?"

She nodded again, then finally made eye contact with him. Their eyes met and she saw the sincerity in his eyes. It was nice and appreciated, "Alright." Amanda took a few more minutes to refocus, before speaking again. "Thanks, Nick."

"You're welcome, Amanda."

A weak smile spread across her lips, as their little moment ended. The detectives walked back over to the scene. Their partners were meeting back up at the body when they arrived. After talking to the M.E., gathering witness statements and examining the bodies, the duos headed back to their respective precincts. SVU agreed to let Homicide lead the investigation since it was part of an open string of murders. The day was long for all involved with the case. Especially Nick, after the grueling day at work, he had to have a possibly uncomfortable talk with Olivia. He'd been contemplating a plethora of things all day. He even stayed over at work, to try and clear his head before he went home. After enough stalling, he finally left the 2-7. Amaro walked into their house and sighed. It always comforted him walking into the home that he shared with Olivia. She was in the living area, reading files, when he walked through the door.

"Hey, you're home," she checked her watching noticing the late hour. "Whoa, rough day?"

"And then some," responded Nick as he loosened his tie. He made his way over to Olivia and kissed her before he sat down beside her.

"Aww, I'm sorry babe. Rollins told me that you two, knew the victim… You uhm, ok?" Liv tilted her head, in a concerned gesture as she reached for his hand.

He grasped the comforting hand, "Yeah, I am. I'm a little shaken up, so is Amanda. She was taking it pretty hard. She'd tried to help Kendall get her life back together, several times. They were in the program together."

"Oh, I didn't know that." The conversation had taken a slightly awkward turn. It was never easy discussing exes. "Ahem, she also said that the case resembled an open investigation with your unit?"

"Uh yeah, this is the third victim that matches the M.O. He's getting more vicious with each victim." Nick ran his hands through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"Hey," Liv raised his chin so that they were eye level. "You'll get him."

"Yeah, I will." He paused as he took a sip out of Olivia's wine glass. "I need to talk to you about something…"

She noticed that he was fidgeting and nervous. Whatever he was about to say was really affecting him. That's when she thought about the night before. The 'so much more' comment. She took the glass back away from him and finished the wine. Definitely not prepared for whatever bombshell, he was about to drop.

"Van Buren wants me to go undercover. And I agreed…"

 **Sorry for the wait. I had to rewrite this entire chapter, hope you enjoyed. R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Silence filled the room. That was not the big reveal, that Olivia was expecting. She had been thinking that he wanted more kids or marriage, when in actuality, he wanted to be someone else. Then to top it all off, he had already agreed to go undercover. Before even talking to her about it. Of course he didn't need her permission but they were a team now. One of the biggest challenges for them over the past year was, Olivia getting used to the fact, that it wasn't just her anymore. Most of their seldom fights, were due to the fact that she behaved, as if still on her own. That's why she couldn't believe that he'd even agreed on such an important decision, without even so much as a conversation.

Nick finally dared to glance over at Olivia. She was still staring straight ahead. While trying to silence the 'I told you it wouldn't last' inner monologue. He couldn't read her mind but her expression spoke for itself. From what he _could_ gather, she'd been caught completely off guard but not totally surprised. He could sense that she was expecting something but certainly not what she'd just heard. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. After waiting for her to respond, Nick couldn't take it anymore. The silence had become too much for the nervous detective.

"Liv?" She didn't respond. Her body was there but her mind was millions of miles away. "Liv, I need you to say something." Silence. The silence was driving him crazy so he started to babble on and on. "Look, I know I should have discussed it with you first. I-it, it all just happened so fast. Van Buren asked then I went to the crime scene and it was Kendall. An-and Rollins was a mess," Olivia looked over to him after that statement. He hadn't even noticed her, he was busy pacing and talking a mile a minute. "I told her we would get whoever did this. Everything just seemed to happen so fast and the next thing that I knew, I had agreed to go under." He'd stopped pacing and turned back to the couch where she was sitting with a blank expression on her face. "Liv…"

"When do you go under?" Her voice was flat, without emotion.

"As soon as they work out the details of my cover. Probably a week or so."

Olivia stood to her feet. She placed her glass down, picked up the wine bottle and headed for the stairs. "Ok."

"Liv, wait—"

"I don't want to talk, Nick."

"But—"

"I said, I don't want to talk."

He definitely knew that tone. Her 'over it' tone was a distinctive one. The detective _thought_ he knew her mood swings when they were partners but now he was a pro at them. They hadn't had many fights over the past year. However, the handful that they did have, taught Nick a lot about how to deal, for the most part. Whether or not, he took the safe and easy route, depended on how stubborn he was going to be. He knew that this situation had completely came out of nowhere, so he chose wisely and let her be. Internally kicking himself for jumping the gun and doing something that would enrage him. It was maddening when Olivia would still behave like a single woman instead of one, in a relationship. Now he'd gone and done the thing that he'd been preaching to her about not doing. _Damnit!_

Meanwhile, Olivia was upstairs trying to digest the surprising information. Sure, she was a few glasses of wine in but she was positive that conversation had just happened. Not only was he going undercover without talking to her about it. It also seemed that his spontaneous decision was because of Amanda, his ex. Olivia wasn't the jealous kind but, come on. Anyone would be bothered by your partner making a hasty decision based, _seemingly_ on his ex. She didn't know if she was more pissed at the sudden decision. Or because she'd expected the talk to be about him wanting 'more.' How could she have read the signs so wrong? That's when she began to ponder, was she subconsciously hoping for more, also. The exhausted and frustrated woman put the wine bottle down, and went to draw herself a bath. To try and figure out why she had really gotten so upset.

Carisi hadn't left Rollins' side, since learning that the brutalized vic, was a friend of hers. He knew that she wouldn't to talk to the Lieutenant, especially about something so personal. He was well aware of their complicated history. Not just regarding their messy personal entanglements but professionally, as well. So he took it upon himself, to fill _his Lieu_ in on why the case was personal to Amanda. Olivia had listened to the young detective, while he filled in some blanks, others were being omitted due to loyalty. His loyalty and unspoken support had earned him, an after work drink with the blonde detective.

"Thanks for having my back today, Carisi. I know that I was little snappy with you earlier but thanks for not making a big deal and taking it personal."

"Not thanks necessary. Just did what needed to be done. I've got sisters, remember. I learned a long time ago, not to take things personal. Cheers."

Amanda smiled at his candor and accent. "Cheers."

Carisi took a sip of his beer, then looked over at Amanda. Their relationship started out rocky but they had gotten to a much better place. They'd hung out casually, outside of work often. They were definitely friends _, good_ friends. Both secretly wondered if there could be more. He knew that he'd be pushing his luck but he had to ask. This question had been on his mind for a long time. Honestly he didn't have the balls to ask her before because she was just so…her. Outspoken, feisty and not sparing any fools.

"Don't bite my head off, ok? But I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now."

"Carisi…"

Before her warning tone, caused him to just shut the hell up. The detective blurted it out, "Did you really tag the squad room with uh, _suggestive_ pics of Lieu?"

 _Oh thank, God. I thought he was going to…wait. How the hell did he hear about that?_ That was not the direction that Amanda thought the talk was going. Now she was scrambling to come up with a response. She would never admit it to him but she cared about what he thought of her. So, she lied. "Carisi, come on. Really? The locker room talk must be slow this week for that ridiculous story to be floating around."

He was visibly relieved, because he respected his Lieu and really liked Rollins. Cops were known to embellish and he was glad that it was just another elaborate story. He knew that there was obvious friction between the women. Given the intersections of their personal lives with Amaro. But he just couldn't imagine things reaching to such an extreme level.

"Wow, yeah. I just heard that out loud. Sorry, Rollins. Next round on me for sure, after that." He was completely mortified. Couldn't believe that he'd actually asked her that. Amanda was just as mortified as Carisi but couldn't let him see it. She had to stick to her lie, even though she was internally cringing. Thinking about her past immature actions, was so embarrassing. Just when those past humiliating moments, were coming back to haunt her, the bartender placed a drink down in front of her.

"From the guy at the end of the bar," said the bartender as he pointed into the direction of the man. Carisi and Amanda both looked down at the end of the bar, curious. The guy nodded and tipped his glass to her, she smiled and mimicked the gesture.

"He's bold. For all he knows, we're together. Like a couple, together," said an irritated and secretly jealous Carisi.

"It's fine, I know him." Rollins had a small smirk on her face and Sonny noticed.

"Oh," He paused to look at her. "You _know_ him, know him?"

"What? Shut up," she elbowed him. "We're friends, that's all."

"Yeah, ok. _We_ are friends," he pointed his beer bottle between them. "That's—"

"Knock it off."

"Alright, alright, I'm done." Carisi threw some bills on the bar, "You ready to get out of here?"

"Uhhhh, I'm going to stick around for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

It took all of his resolve to not make a snide comment. "Alright, see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Amanda."

"Goodnight, Sonny."

The blonde detective watched as her friend left the bar. She sensed that Carisi had kind of a crush on her. To be honest, he'd grown on her too, a lot. After her miscarriage, he'd been there for here during such a difficult time. He was definitely the most consistent man in her life. They'd become extremely close, over the past year. It was strange to some but they just got each other. The best thing about it was that there wasn't any pressure. After going through the unimaginable, of losing a child, easy was all that she could handle. That's why she was extremely grateful to have someone like Sonny, in her life.

"Amanda."

The sudden yet familiar voice, had gained her attention. The detective turned away from the door to the person now sitting beside her. "Elliot."

The night had been a long one for Nick. He'd stayed downstairs to give Olivia her space. He'd never seen her shut down so completely with him, since they'd been together. He tossed and turned on the sofa, all night long. He was restless. The only thing that would settle him, would be to try and make things right with her. So he made his way up the stairs quietly, checking in on Noah first. The cute toddler was sound asleep in his little bed. After shutting Noah's door, Nick headed to their bedroom. Olivia was lying on her side of the bed, facing the wall away from the door. He stood there in the doorway, just watching. He knew that their fight was totally his fault. Every time he thought about how he handled the situation, he got even more upset about his actions.

"Nick?" Olivia's voice temporarily halted his internal berating.

"Yeah, it's me. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleep." She turned over into a sitting position, so that she could see Nick.

"Olivia, I am so sorry." Nick slid into the bed next to her. Then he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I messed up, no excuses. I'm sorry."

Olivia knew that he truly regretted his decision but she was still bothered about a few things. She'd remembered the last time when he was undercover before they'd even met. She would never forget the bomb dropped during Cassidy's trial. Nick's secret relationship with his target's sister, came to light. In addition to the relationship, he'd also gotten Cynthia pregnant but she miscarried. All of the dirty details played out publicly, in open court. So to say the least, Olivia had questions. "I need to ask you something."

"Ok, ask."

"What made you agree so quickly?"

"A lot of things. Van Buren asked for me specifically. I fit the profile. We've been after whoever's doing this for a while now. I want to catch the person responsible. And—"

"Amanda."

Nick stopped his rambling at that interruption. "Liv…"

"What? You're going to tell me that she's not a factor?"

"Not the way you're making it sound."

"I'm not making it sound like anything. I'm asking you because if the roles were reversed you'd be pissed and you know it. And let's not even get started on the last time you were undercover."

"Really?! That was different and you know it, Olivia! This is not that. So don't even go there."

"So which is it then? One minute you're talking about you want more, 'so much more.' And now you want to go and be someone else."

"It's my job! And I do want more but you don't!"

"Don't tell me what _I_ don't want!"

"I want to marry you!"

That put a stop to the heated argument. Nick definitely didn't plan for that revelation to come out, like it had but it was the truth. He took some deep breaths, to calm himself. It seemed silly at first when his anger management counselor suggested, silently counting while breathing deeply to keep calm. However, he'd learned that it actually worked. After calming down, his head was clear and he realized what he really wanted.

"Nick—"

"Marry me."

 **Sorry for the wait. Tweaked the canon storyline about Nick having another kid because, just no. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Four weeks had passed since Nick had gone undercover. He was now officially, Javier Gonzalez. Mid-level drug dealer looking for a way to climb the ladder. Meaning, he would do anything. Drugs was his specialty but pimping and trafficking girls, wasn't off the table. The UC life wasn't for the faint of heart. There would be times when morality and conscience, would be stretched to the limit. A thin line was tread, of when or when not to intervene. Some of the most reviling and depriving acts would occur undercover. Leaving the UC frustrated, knowing there wasn't anything to do but ignore it. Knowing that there was a bigger goal, bigger criminal to be caught.

However, this undercover assignment was different for him. In a way, he had a personal stock into this particular investigation. Knowing the latest victim, made him eager to catch the responsible party or parties behind it. His eagerness had also put him in hot water with the leading lady in his life. His rash decision of diving back into the undercover world, had wreaked havoc on his personal life. The decision of going under happened so fast, that he had to bury his personal hard ache, to focus on the job at hand.

 **Four weeks earlier…**

"It's my job! And I do want more but you don't!"

"Don't tell me what I do or don't want!"

"I want to marry you!"

Silence filled the room, at the spontaneous outburst.

"Nick—"

"Marry me."

More silence. Nick knew that even though it came out spontaneously, it was what he wanted. What he'd been wanting for a while now.

"Marry me, Olivia. I know it's sudden, I know it's out of the blue, I know—"

"Nick please! Just stop."

He noticed the look on her face. A look of regret, a look that seemingly didn't end well for his question. Panic was rising in his chest.

"Olivia, what are you saying? You don't want to marry me?"

Silence.

"Aye Dios mío! Is that what you're saying, Olivia?!"

"No."

"So, you do want to get married?"

"Not like this…"

 **Present time…**

"Hey get your goddamn hands off me!" exclaimed Nick…well Javier for the moment.

"Relax! Relax! Jorge, lo dejó ir! Let him go! He's with me, he's with me!" shouted Gabriel.

Jorge released Nick as he desperately gasped for air. The undercover detective, heard a muffled argument while he struggled to catch his breath. He desperately tried to calm the panic infused with anger, rising in his chest. After a few minutes of calm, his panting stopped. Fully recovered and beyond pissed-off, he launched toward Jorge. Connecting with a frenzy of blows before Gabriel intervened once again, on Jorge's behalf this time.

"Javi! Calm down, god damnit! Both of you, fucking relax yo!" Gabriel took a moment to catch his breath. "Damn."

"Keep that pendejo away from me, Gabriel! Or lo juro por dios, I'll kill him!" Nick surged toward Jorge once again.

"Alright! Ay dios mío, stop it!" Gabriel got between them yet again. He whispered something into Jorge's ear. After some secret convincing, the bulky robot left. With a less than subtle hand gesture for his new enemy.

"Javi, you're going to get us killed man. He's well connected to the big boss," explained Gabriel.

"I don't care how connected he is. If he ever touches me again, I'm going to crack his damn skull."

"You're one crazy bastard, Javi. We have to stay focused…" Javier nodded in agreement. "Do you have the stuff?"

"Yeah, right here." Nick patted the satchel that was hanging from his side.

"You put the goods in a purse?"

"Shut the hell up, man. Are we good or not?"

Gabriel checked the satchel, then smirked. Happy with what he was seeing. "Oh yeah, we're good. Let's go and earn our seat at the big boy table."

"Vámonos."

While Nick was busy playing his alter-ego, Javier. Life for Olivia went on as usual. The Lieutenant kept herself busy, to avoid dealing with her feelings. Swamping herself with work and filling the rest of the time, with her beloved son. However, this particular day proved to be one from the arm pit of hell. Dodds, Sr. was smothering her after letting go, a possible serial rapist. Unbeknownst to her and the squad at the time, while the suspect was in their custody.

A knock on her office door was the last thing that she needed. _Ugh._ "Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you, Lieutenant. I uh, may I speak frankly?"

"What's on your mind, Dodds?"

"My father was an asshole today and I apologize. It was my fault and you took the blame for me. You don't have to do that. I can handle my father. I've been doing it all my life," assured Dodds, Jr.

Even though the day was long and all she wanted was her bed. The dedicated Lieutenant, put all of that aside and did her job. "Close the door and have a seat." He complied begrudgingly. He was hoping for a quick fix, not a sit-down talk. Olivia saw his discomfort. "You can relax, Dodds."

"It's kind of hard to relax when you're sitting in the principal's office."

"You're not in the principal's office." He raised an eyebrow, that made her adjust the statement. "Ok, technically you're _in_ the principal's office but you're not being chastised," asserted the boss to put him at ease. She put away files, then focused her attention back on Dodds. "I'm not going to lie to you. Initially, I wanted Fin as my number two. After he decided that it wasn't for him, I didn't know who would fill the position. I knew that I wanted someone I could trust. So, to say the least, I was a little reluctant on getting an outsider, I didn't know. Let alone the boss' son. But with all of that being said—"

"Oh, thank goodness. I was hoping for some sort of 'but' thrown in there, soon."

That caught Olivia off guard, not knowing that her new number two was so quick on his feet. " _But_ ," she made sure to put emphasis on the word. "You've been an unexpected asset and team player. You don't need to apologize for your father or thank me for doing my job. I wasn't covering for you because you didn't do anything that needed to be covered. You did your job. We had to let the perp go because we didn't have any sufficient evidence at the time, still don't. Trust me, I know how unsatisfying that is but that's how the job goes sometimes. And you've been doing well."

Dodds took a moment to really absorb what she was saying. A weight had lifted from his shoulders, almost instantly. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I needed that. Like really. Today was—ahem," he cut off the remainder of his statement. Unwilling to embarrass himself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, go home. See you bright and early in the morning."

"Ok," he walked towards the door and paused. Before leaving he turned back to his boss, "I really appreciate it. I know it was your job and blah, blah but it meant a lot to me. No one stands up to my father like that. You're alright, Lieutenant," smiled Dodds.

"You're alright too, Sergeant."

"It's Mike. Please, call me Mike."

There was a brief pause before she spoke. "Ok…Mike. Good night."

"Good night."

Gabriel and Javier (Nick) was on the verge of impressing the big boss. However, the feeling of satisfaction was different for both men. Gabriel thought he'd finally made his way to the top. After years of small bit hustling, he thought the end was in sight. A chance at being one of the chosen few, to dictate to others. Nick was happy that an ending seemed to be in sight and that he was close to solving Kendall's murder. He was more than ready to shed the skin of low life Javier and return to his life. No matter how messy, things were left. The end was near and he was ready to be done.

"This is it, Javi. After the man gets a taste of our product and women we'll be on top," declared Gabriel.

"Damn right, let's do this."

The next morning came far too quickly for Olivia's liking. The unrested lieutenant, did her usual tossing and turning throughout the night. It became a reoccurring thing. That's why she seemed extra moody lately to her subordinates. Some knew why, others just speculated and gossiped. The day had dragged on with the squad finding dead end after dead end to their case. Benson had instructed everyone, to work their contacts until something popped. She noticed Carisi pacing back and forth from her office to his desk, several times. He was heading back toward her office when he detoured to Amanda's desk.

"Can you come in there with me?" asked a desperate Carisi.

"Not happening," responded Rollins without even bothering to look up from her computer.

"Come on! You know she's been extra…ya know uh, _impatient_ lately, if you will."

"Humph, she seems exactly like herself to me," shrugged the detective. A hint of disdain present. History, hard to forget, especially the two women's history. Carisi rolled his eyes. Knowing he had to go it alone. When he headed in that direction his superior's voice bellowed out to him.

"Carisi, get in here."

He entered into the office tentatively. Not knowing what mood, she would be in. "You rang, Lieu?"

"Yes. What do you need? You've been pacing between my office and Rollins' desk for ten minutes. What is it?"

Carisi took a breath before speaking. "I've got a theory…"

Olivia took off her glasses and rubbed her temples. Carisi was known for his 'theories' going off the deep end. _Here we go._ "Ok, let's hear it."

"So—"

The Lieutenant's phone interrupted before he got started. She held up a finger and took the call. The detective looked on intently as he watched her everything change immediately. Carisi couldn't figure out exactly what was happening but he knew that something broke in their case. His boss hung up the phone and walked out of her office into the squad room. He was hot on her heels.

"Everybody listen up! New information on where our suspect, Robin Ortiz, may be hiding just came in. He will not be alone, other people of interest will also be there. Everyone's going to jail today. Keep a watchful out for the women, we see them as victims but they don't. Watch your backs and keep your guard up. Alright, vests on people. Let's move," instructed Benson.

Thirty minutes later the squad was outside of their target. The SWAT team joined along, not knowing what kind of situation they were walking into. Their guns were loaded, vests on and minds focused on the task at hand. The officers covered the front and back entrances of the building. Dodds and Carisi went through the front. Benson, Rollins and Fin went through the back. The two groups burst through the doors, simultaneously.

"NYPD! NYPD! Everybody hands up!" It was pandemonium. Girls were everywhere, along with drugs. The men scattered like rodents in the light. SWAT and the 1-6 were firing on all cylinders. They chased, tackled and busted up the shady operation. Once everything was contained, Benson looked for their main suspect. Carisi had him contained outside the front entrance.

"He tried to make a run for it but we got him Lieu," relayed the out of breath detective, as he held on to the suspect.

"Good work, Detective." She then directed her attention toward Ortiz. "I'm sure as you already know by now, you're under arrest. And there's no getting away this time."

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" seethed Ortiz.

"Get him out of here, Carisi."

"Let's go, pal."

"Lieutenant, wait up! We uh, we've got a situation," said Fin.

"Get Dodds on it. I'm taking Ortiz back to the precinct," replied Benson.

"Liv…"

She turned back around to her senior detective and noticed the look on his face. Fin was as cool as they came. If he was 'shook', there was indeed a situation. "Carisi, don't let him out of your sight and don't leave without me." The lieutenant walked toward the other detective. "What's going on, Fin?"

"Trouble." He led her to the EMT's, where a bloody Dodds was getting treated.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Him."

Fin pointed to the other EMT where Nick was also getting worked on. Except he didn't look anything at all like _her_ Nick. He had a full beard, wild curly hair, and a deranged look in his eyes. Not to mention, he was in complete rage mode. His classic temper was on full display and directed at her squad, particularly her new Sergeant.

"Keep talking asshole!" yelled Dodds as he had to be restrained by a few officers. Making the EMTs job even harder.

"Let him go! Let him go! I'll end you, gringo!" shouted Nick.

Olivia watched the scene before her as if in a movie. She couldn't believe her eyes. Nothing was making any sense. It was taking her such a long time to process everything. Normally she would already be on to problem solving but this was her first-time laying eyes on Nick in a month. Definitely not in the best of circumstances, to say the least. Her temporary daze lapsed and she snapped back into boss mode.

"Enough!" All of the involved parties turned to the sound of Olivia's voice. Nick whipped his head around and the two made eye contact. For only a brief second but that was all needed in that moment. His hard edge softened momentarily while he took in the sight. Their moment was over quickly as he got back on his 'job'.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be, _cabrona_?!" shouted the undercover detective. He was doing such an amazing job. It was scary good. Rollins and Fin shot each other a 'holy shit' look. However, he wasn't the only one on top of their game. The brunette invaded his personal space in that intimidating way, she'd done many perps before.

"I'm the person that's about to throw your sorry ass in jail, _pendejo_." The badass Benson stare down, accompanied the threat. "Fin, take out the trash."

Nick had an almost sadistic smirk on his face as he walked past her. Olivia held up the façade until all of the other suspects had been put into police cars. Her encounter with Nick was very intense. The adrenaline coursed through her veins. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths to regain control.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant?"

"Yes?" Benson snapped out of her little moment.

"You, alright?" Tentatively asked Rollins.

"Yeah, I'm good."

 _Bullshit._ Amanda wasn't buying it but didn't overstep. "Ok…what do you want us to do with the girls?"

"Bring them in to be interviewed too. Like I said earlier, everybody is going to jail today." Little did she know that would also include Nick.

 **Hope you're still reading. I got re-inspired and figured out where I wanted to take this story. Sorry it took so long to find my way back. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the raid, all of the people involved were shaken by the incident. Especially Benson and Dodds. The new sergeant had taken a few punches and given some in return. His first taste of action at the 1-6. He was satisfied with his performance during the physical altercation. Not being in the shadow of his father, was very important to the young man. Dodds was hoping that his Lieutenant noticed and was also pleased with his performance. Unknowing that the 'perp', he'd fought with had a relationship with the woman he was trying to impress. The number one and two of the sixteenth precinct, were heading back to home base when the silence became too much for number two.

"Lieutenant, I just want you to know that it usually takes more to get me worked up. Engaging with a perp physically, is always a last resort for me. But there was something about that sleazy bastard. He really got underneath my skin. Anyway, I'm sorry for losing it after the situation had been contained." Dodds prided himself on being level-headed. Much different from his aggressive father. He didn't want his boss, whom he respected immensely, to get the wrong impression. After all, it was their first sting together, as one and two. Needless to say, he was looking for some reassurance from the lieutenant. Basically, a pat on the back.

Olivia's mind was racing a mile a minute. She was shaken but not because of Dodds' performance. A lot had been revealed in the past hour and more was surely to come. She wasn't prepared to deal with this situation today or any other. Never in a million years did she think her and Nick would cross paths, while he was undercover in such an explosive way. However, the lieutenant had to put that aside and do her job. And that didn't involve worrying about her personal life. Dodds needed to be briefed sooner rather than later, about the 'peculiar' situation they'd found themselves in.

"Uh Dodds, we need to talk."

"Ok…what's up, Lieutenant?"

There wasn't an easy way to explain it. So, she went with the truth, no matter how uncomfortable it was. "It's about the man you got into the altercation with—"

"Freakin' prick, right?" He interrupted her sentence, with his thoughts on the perp. "What's his deal? Is he a trafficker? Pimp? All of the above?"

"He's my fiancé…"

Dodds' eyebrow nearly touched his hairline at that declaration. That definitely wasn't what he expected to come out of her mouth. "What? No. Wait…" the stunned man took a quick second, to try and make sense of what he'd just heard. "Let me get this straight. You're engaged? And the perp is—"

"He's not a perp!" That came out a lot harsher than she wanted it to. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to offend."

"You didn't," the frustrated woman ran a hand through her hair. She took a breath and explained, "He's been undercover for a little over a month." The sergeant nodded as Olivia explained the situation. "I didn't know we'd be busting up, whatever it is he's doing. I almost blew his cover when I saw him." She stared out of the window before continuing. "I know he's sorry for the altercation."

Mike held up his hand. "Please, you don't need to apologize for him, Lieutenant."

"He's just doing his job."

"Yeah, I know…"

"I wanted to be the one to tell you. I just— I didn't want you to hear from anyone else."

"I appreciate that."

They pulled up to the precinct. Before he got out, Olivia stopped him. "I'm going to interview him but I want you in the room."

Dodds definitely did not see that coming. He also didn't want any part of it. Yes, the perp was actually an undercover detective but that didn't erase everything that had occurred. They'd gone after each other, hard. However, he wasn't going to be insubordinate, especially regarding the delicate situation. "Whatever you need, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Mike."

He knew that she was thanking him personally. Not as her subordinate but on a personal level. That helped to semi-subside his annoyance at the ridiculous situation, knowing that he was making things a tad easier for her. "You're welcome, Olivia."

Inside the precinct, was pure and utter chaos. Half dressed women filled the room, while screaming pimps were being hauled off to holding cells. People were everywhere, barely an empty spot to stand, let alone work. The head of the unit walked in to the chaotic scene, with Dodds on her heels.

"We've got to get this under control now, Dodds."

"I know. I've got this, Lieutenant. After it's calmed down I'll come and find you, for the interrogation."

"Ok." She watched as the competent young man dished out orders. Bringing some type of order to the madness. Satisfied that he had everything under control, she got herself prepared to speak to the men, in the holding cell. "Hey, Fin?!" she had to shout due to the noise.

"Yeah, Liv?"

"You're with me. Grab Gabriel Santiago and meet in interrogation."

"On it."

Benson walked into her office, closing the door behind her. The day just kept getting worse by the minute. Before she could even get to _Javier_ , she had to see what his accomplice knew first. She didn't want Dodds in on that interrogation, just in case Santiago said something implicating Nick. Not that she would believe it, but it would be better having someone who knew Amaro in the room for the interrogation. Five minutes later, Fin knocked and walked through her office door.

"He's waiting in A. You ready?"

"Yeah. Is he lawyered up?"

"Not yet."

"Even better. Let's go."

The Lieutenant allowed Fin to take the lead, while she observed Santiago's body language. The two seasoned detectives worked well together. She knew his moves and he knew hers. Fin laid pictures of a deceased Kendall before the man. She instantly knew where he was going with his questions. He was trying to get a reaction out of the nervous man. "This your work?"

"No man! I didn't do that! I've never seen her before!"

"Never seen her before huh? What's this?" The detective held up a picture of him and Kendall together. She was dressed in working girls' attire. They looked awfully comfortable together.

"Ok, ok I knew her, I did. I knew her but I didn't kill her. I didn't even know she was dead. I thought she just got tired of the game and got out, man. I swear. I would never kill anybody, especially Kendall. I swear."

"You swear?" Benson was still seated as she asked the question, her eyes narrowed and head slightly tilted. Classic Benson stare down. After a beat, she nodded her head as she laid down some facts for Santiago. "I'm going to be honest with you, Gabriel. You're looking at a lot of jail time here. See, we caught you with drugs, intent to sell. That's a felony. And it's only a matter of time before some of those girls start talking. Oh and when they do, the drugs will be the least of your worries."

"I don't know nothing 'bout no drugs or girls—"

"You and your friend, Javier are going down," she interrupted his lies. "Unless one of you, gives us the name of who you were meeting at the warehouse. Whoever talks first, gets the deal."

Gabriel was thinking about what he should do. Fin helped him alone. "Come on, Gabby! You're screwed either way, save yourself."

Gabriel looked at the calm lieutenant, who nodded in agreeance with Fin's threat. "Ok, ok. I'll talk, I'll talk…"

Fin threw a pen and note pad at him. "Names. Now."

Santiago told the detectives what he knew, which turned out not to be much. He was a bottom feeder trying to work his way up. He still gave a few helpful pieces of info that they would make sure Nick knew. Olivia left the two alone. She jotted down a few details and got ready for her next interrogation. Dodds was watching through the glass when she walked out.

"Gonzalez is waiting for us," informed Mike.

Olivia took a deep breath to gather herself. "Alright, let's go."

Dodds walked in first as Benson trailed behind him. Nick had an ice pack on his eye, when they entered the room. He looked so unlike himself. Despite the obvious physical wounds, he just didn't look like her Nick. The man that she knew and loved. As she entered, Nick removed the ice from his eye, so that he could see her. Olivia stood in the corner, while Dodds took a seat across from him. After some silent staring, she finally spoke.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a soft tone. The emotion was present in her voice and Mike was feeling very uncomfortable, as he cleared his throat.

"Why is he here?" asked an annoyed Nick, as he ignored the question. The stranger's presence, especially after their scuffle, was unwanted.

"Because _my_ Lieutenant asked me to be, that's why."

"Guys—"

"Well, _I'm_ telling you to leave. Now."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" exclaimed Dodds as he rose from his seat.

Olivia rushed over, "Dodds, give us the room, please. Five minutes."

He was still glaring at the other man, "I don't want to leave you alone with him."

"Mike," he finally looked at her. "Five minutes."

He nodded in agreement. "Ok. I'll be right outside."

After the sergeant exited, Liv focused her attention on Nick. She took the seat across from him. "You look like hell."

"Yeah, well thank Sergeant Asshole for that."

"Come on, Nick. He was just doing his job. He didn't know who you were. You were just another perp to him."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Out of sight, out of mind, right?"

"That's not fair."

"Whatever. What did Santiago say?"

Olivia was about to address his hurtful dig but decided not to. They definitely didn't have time to get into all of that. "He gave us some names. He knew Kendall but claimed that he didn't have anything to do with her murder."

"I believe him."

"Why? They were photographed together the day before she was found dead."

"He's not the guy trust me. He doesn't have any juice. He's a low life. Wannabe pimp and drug dealer. The girls don't even fear him. Did you at least find out who we were supposed to be meeting at the warehouse?"

"No." Nick covered his face, hoping that there'd be more info. "Gabriel didn't know much of anything. But he knew the middle man, I believe you had a 'run-in' with him as well…"

"Yeah, something like that." He looked down at his bruised knuckles, as he remembered the altercation with Jorge.

"Nick, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Look me in the eye and say that."

Nick fiddled with his hands a little while longer before he looked up. Their dark eyes locked onto one another. She had a way of calming him and this time wasn't any different. It'd been so long since he'd been able to do something so simple, as looking into her eyes. Something that he'd taken for granted before going under. While looking into her eyes, he just couldn't bring himself to lie. And saying that he was fine would be a complete lie. He was any and everything but fine. Dodds re-entered the room, interrupting their moment.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yeah?"

"It's time to book him…"

"Ok." Olivia got up from the desk.

Dodds addressed Amaro, "You'll be arraigned in the morning for a lesser charge. You'll make bond, then back undercover you'll go. We were very careful. Santiago or anyone else won't suspect anything."

"Alright," Nick stood and put his hands behind his back. Ready to be cuffed. Dodds did the honor, while Olivia stood in front of him. Their eyes locked again.

"Make sure you come back to me, Nick. We need you…"

His lover's words pricked the depths of his heart but he shook it off. There wasn't any room for weakness. The detective couldn't falter, not now. He needed to keep his head in the game and not on his feelings. Dodds escorted him out of the interrogation room. Just before he was gone again. Nick cleared his throat, "Kiss Noah for me."

 **Thanks for reading. R &R.**


End file.
